


Bubbles

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick bathtime drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge 441: bath

They steal the idea from Lydia and Scott, who put aside an hour a day for self-care. Allison and Braeden don’t often have a spare hour together, so bathtime becomes a Saturday night- or Sunday early morning- ritual regardless of what the outside world does. 

It’s Allison’s favorite weekly activity. 

It’s one of the few times they sit, and soak, in silence. Even if they were bickering the moment before about rifles vs shotguns, the warm water takes it away. It’s one of the only times Braeden lets Allison hold her, and Allison doesn’t feel weak, even if she cries.


End file.
